


First Impressions

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Magnus meets the mysterious warlock Alexander and is intrigued by his blue eyes.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovelies!
> 
> so, i read about this a lot, where magnus is a shadowhunter & alec is a warlock, and i finally decided to do it!
> 
> for right now, this is going to stay as a one-shot, but if y'all want, it might, possibly, flourish into a full blown story :)
> 
> my allergies are making it hard for me to do just about anything, so i'll edit this later, whenever my eyes aren't watering, and all that fun stuff.
> 
> enjoy, angels <3

Alec could handle one demon. 

He'd been alive for centuries, and fighting against the evil- that he shared blood with, in a way- wasn't a choice. Alec had to make up for the demons Shadowhunters couldn't kill, and do it himself. Normally, he'd have his little sister Isabelle- who was also a warlock- help him, and his brother, and best friend, Jace- who was a vampire- along too. (Isabelle and Jace were brave, and Alec swore constantly that in another life they were Shadowhunters.)

So, again, Alec could handle one demon. But he was not properly equipped to handle the three other demons that leapt from the hole in an abandoned building and skittered towards him.

Alec's magic was already waning. (You would think that being the High Warlock would give you unlimited magic, or something, but Alec ran out, just as the rest of the warlocks did.) He'd had a full day of work before going to answer the call of one of his warlocks.

Alec thought, for a moment, about calling his sister to help him. Isabelle was always a click away, and Alec knew that she'd be there as fast as she could, ready to fight and protect her brother. But Alec didn't want to put Isabelle in danger. He could handle a little demon.  _Or three_. 

**

Magnus hated staying in the Institute. There were annoying and rude Shadowhunters all over the place, crawling around like ants and judging every single Shadowhunter that crossed their path. It was like what Magnus imagined the gates of heaven to look like, but instead of asshole Shadowhunters, there was beautiful angels. 

Magnus liked going out and partying. He was good at partying, and he was fun.

All the characteristics needed to have a good friend to party with.

But to party, Magnus had to climb from his window- which was on the fifth story of the Institute- and leap down to the ground. It hurt his knees sometimes, but with the right runes, he wouldn't be plunging to his death, or anything. 

Raphael had seen Magnus jumping from his window once, and had almost roused the entire Institute with his hollering. (And Raphael always said he couldn't stand Magnus.  _Sure_.)

Magnus had his makeup done, not a speck of glitter out of place, a few seraph blades beneath his long sleeved silver and purple shirt that mesmerized those who looked for too long, black skinny jeans, and his combat boots. Magnus also had his  _stele_ , but it was hidden with his seraph blades. Easily accessible, but not visible. 

Before leaping from his window, Magnus shot Raphael a quick text, warning him that he'd be going down, and to not worry.

Raphael replied almost immediately, promising that he wouldn't worry. (And there was a little p.s. at the bottom telling Magnus not to forget to draw on his runes- not because Raphael was worried for Magnus' safety, but your  _parabatai_ dying kinda sucked.)

Magnus yanked his window open, sticking one foot out and straddling the ledge as he lifted up his shirt, pulled out his  _stele_ and drew on the few runes he needed to keep himself alive.

Magnus slipped his  _stele_ back into its spot, before flipping both legs over the ledge of his window, and jumping down to the ground.

**

Alec was proud of himself. He had managed to kill two of the three demons. One left.

Alec could already feel his body sagging with exhaustion, the depletion of magic leaving Alec feeling empty and tired. Alec's magic had went from its regular bluish blackish color, to a tired, dull gray.

There was almost nothing left, and Alec knew that if he killed this demon, that he would pass out, and leave himself vulnerable for anything- or anyone.

The demon made a very vicious leap at Alec, and Alec blasted out a shot of magic. It barely held the demon back.

Alec was starting to get hysterical, ready to call his sister for help. She would understand, although she would be angry with Alec for not calling her (or Jace) sooner, and letting himself get that depleted. 

Just thinking about his siblings made Alec feel a wave of determination crash over him, and he shot out at the demon, his magic striking the demon and making it hiss with pain. It was almost scary how lifelike their sounds were.

Alec readied another burst of magic- that he knew would be his last- when a seraph blade came flying over, plunging itself into the demon and making the demon go up in flames.

Before Alec had time to pass out, he sent a message to Isabelle as quick as he possibly could.

The darkness surrounded Alec as he felt someone catch him when he fell.

**

Magnus read over the invite one more time. It was at a warlocks house- her name was Helen Blackthorn- and Magnus would have to walk past an abandoned building on the way there, a building that never failed to give Magnus, one of the bravest Shadowhunters alive, the chills on the way past it. 

Magnus hummed a tune to himself as he walked- something catchy that he'd heard come on his phone while he'd been putting on makeup- his eyes scanning the almost empty streets. It was odd that there was pretty much no one there. Normally the streets of New York were crawling with mundanes, Downworlders, and Shadowhunters alike, some not aware of the others.

Magnus was about to stumble upon when he heard a hiss- something that sounded too much like a demon for Magnus to be comfortable. Magnus sprinted forward, until he found a half unconscious warlock, and a pissed off Shax demon. 

Magnus, with only the speed of a Shadowhunter, grabbed one of his seraph blades, named it  _Nakir_ , and threw the blade at the demon. It hit the demon spot on, causing the demon to dissolve back into its hell dimension.

Magnus saw the warlock let out a small burst of magic, before falling unconscious. Magnus caught him just before he fell to the ground.

The warlock had messy black hair, and his skin was almost gray, but Magnus could tell that before he'd been depleted, this warlock was beautiful. 

Magnus carefully moved himself around so that the warlocks head was resting in his lap, before he grabbed his phone, ready to send Raphael a text, when a portal opened up in front of him, and two people stepped out.

One was a girl with long black hair falling almost to her waist, and the other was a lean boy with golden hair.

"Alec, I told you that when we're partying- Alec?"

Magnus saw how the girls already pale face paled more when she saw Alec passed out in Magnus' lap. She was on her knees beside Alec within seconds, the other boy going down with her.

The other boy was pale as well, but Magnus was sure that the boy was a vampire and that was his natural color. 

"What happened to him?" The girl asked looking up at Magnus with worried black eyes.

Magnus looked back down at Alec who was still unconscious in his lap. "I don't really know. I imagine he was fighting a demon and ran himself dry. There's evidence of more than one demon around here, though. So he must've fought a few of them and passed out from exertion. If I hadn't been here in time, he would've died."

The boy studied Magnus carefully, his eyes snagging on the rune Magnus had showing on his neck more than once. "Thank you," he said quietly to Magnus.

Magnus nodded. "You're welcome. I'm Magnus Bane, by the way."

"Isabelle Lightwood," the girl said, holding out a hand for Magnus to shake. She had a snake bracelet coiled around her wrist.

Magnus shook her hand, his mind putting together the pieces. "Oh. This is Alec Lightwood, isn't it? The High Warlock?"

Isabelle nodded. "He is."

"Not his best first impression, but also not his worst," the vampire said from beside Isabelle, smiling down at Alec. 

Isabelle gestured with her head to the vampire. "That's Jace. He's our brother. And Alec's best friend."

"I prefer acquaintance," said a tired scratchy voice.

Magnus looked down at the warlock beneath him, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw the beautiful blue eyes that the warlock was sporting. 

Isabelle smiled while Jace scoffed in offense. 

"I'll remember that," was all Jace said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, pushing Alec's hair off of is sticky forehead. "Let's get you back home. I'll forget about the party. Sound okay?"

Alec nodded, before looking up at Magnus. Magnus saw, even in the dim light of the sidewalk, how Alec's cheeks heated up with a rosy blush. Never before had Magnus seen a warlock blush. 

"Magnus Bane, at your service."

Alec blinked. "A Shadowhunter?"

Magnus nodded. "Great guess. And I'm assuming that you're a warlock? The High Warlock, possibly?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my life, and all."

Magnus shrugged. "No problem. Although, I only ask for a  _small_ payment."

Alec didn't say anything, but seemed to be urging Magnus on with his eyes. 

"Accompany me on a date." 

**Author's Note:**

> the end!!  
> yes, i made magnus & raphael parabatai. i couldn't help it, they're my two favorites. 
> 
> again, if you want more, just comment & i'll get to work :)))
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are welcome and very much appreciated <3
> 
> -find me on twitter @salyersbaby
> 
> xo,
> 
> tori <3


End file.
